Celui qui m'a sauvé
by Kazuato
Summary: Kuroko n'avait jamais cru que sa vie basculerait ainsi. Aussi brutalement. Aussi douloureusement. Et jamais il n'avait imaginé que se serait ce type-là qui le ferait revivre.
1. Chapter 1

**La suite arrivera bientôt \(O3O)/ Elle est écrite, juste le temps que je la poste ... Ceci est un two-shot, il n'y aura donc pas de 3e partie. Je vous dis ça, car la fin peut paraître surprenante. Bref, bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise w ! **

**Âme sensible, vous êtes prévenus : Lime, langage cru, yaoi, sang, dépression. La torture mentale, dans toute sa splendeur (bordel, pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, moi. Je vais faire fuir les gens) **

**Au faaaites :3 Pour les personnes qui ne comprendront pas : Le première paragraphe est dans le présent. Le suivant, après la délimitation , la grande ligne, est dans le passé. Puis on retourne dans le présent. Puis dans le passé. Ect, jusqu'à la fin. **

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>'es là, dans ses bras, au chaud, tu te sens en sécurité. Tu regardes les draps blancs sur lesquels t'es allongé, avant d'observer la pièce, doucement éclairée par la lumière du petit matin.  
>Y a pas beaucoup de meubles, tu vois une commode en bois clair et un bureau de la même teinte, et devant, une chaise en fer. La pièce est claire, les murs blancs, le par terre dans les mêmes couleurs. C'est assez banal, toi aussi t'as une chambre un peu comme ça.<br>Après, t'oses pas tourner la tête pour continuer. Tu veux pas le réveiller et, en même temps, t'as juste pas envie de bouger (même si voir ses cheveux rouges en bataille et ses yeux pourpres encore endormis te tente irrésistiblement).  
>Tu ne te souviens pas vraiment comment t'es arrivé là et, tu t'en fous, faut le dire, alors pour l'instant, tu profites de la situation. Lui derrière toi, avec son bras autour de ta taille, tu peux sentir son torse qui se soulève doucement, en synchronisation avec le tien. Y a aussi son odeur, qui subsiste dans tes narines, mais qui te gêne pas. Son odeur, elle te plaît. Et ses jambes musclées qui sont enlacées avec les tiennes et leur chaleur te rassure. Tu sais pas pourquoi, mais t'es bien, collé à lui.<br>Tu peux pas décrire comment tu te sens. T'as jamais ressenti ça. Et t'aimes ça. Cette sensation. C'est chaud en toi, mais c'est comme une douche glacée. Tu te sens différent, t'as soudainement la force de bouger une montagne et t'as envie de l'embrasser. Lui. Ce mec qui est derrière toi, là, dans le même lit.  
><strong>T<strong>u crois que c'est l'amour, mais t'es pas sûr. Sûrement, mais t'as pas envie de réfléchir, t'as seulement envie qu'il te ressert encore et encore comme il l'a fait pendant la nuit. Quand t'y repense, t'as du mal à y croire. Ce que t'as fait, ce que vous avez fait, d'où c'est partie. Y a même pas une semaine, tout ce qui s'est passé. T'y repense sans vraiment faire attention et tu laisses tes souvenirs divaguer vers cette journée. Cette putain de journée, où tout a changé, où ton monde a basculé, où il s'est effondré.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>'entends la pluie qui tambourine sur le toit du gymnase, mais t'y fait pas attention. Dehors, c'est l'averse, il fait nuit, il fait froid, tu le sais, mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, tu te concentres juste sur le ballon orange. Enchaînant les passes, tu t'essouffles au fur et à mesure que tu bouges. Tout le monde a beau penser que ça demande pas d'effort, ton style de basket, mais courir partout comme tu le fais, ça t'exténue.  
><strong>D<strong>ans ton maillot, t'es complètement trempé et tu détestes ça. Tu essuies ton menton avec ton haut, tout en prenant une grande bouffée d'air, quand tu entends soudainement un coup de sifflet (qui te fait sursauter). Tu te retournes vers la coach, Aida Riko, et tu te mets immédiatement à suivre tes coéquipiers, qui vont vers elle. Tu l'entends vaguement annoncer qu'il faut continuer comme ça, continuer à s'améliorer, puis, lentement, traînant presque des pieds, tu te diriges vers les vestiaires. Elle t'a peut-être fait un compliment, tu te souviens pas bien, faut dire que t'écoutais pas vraiment, t'as juste une envie : filer sous la douche.  
><strong>T<strong>'arrives dans les derniers, mais t'en peux plus. T'es juste crevé, t'as envie de te rouler en boule et dormir. C'est la première fois que ça te fait ça, mais faut dire que tu t'es vraiment donné aujourd'hui. Alors, t'avances les jambes mécaniquement, tu fixes du regard le sol, et tu pousses la porte pour aller te changer. T'y va lentement, t'ose pas y aller brusquement, t'as l'impression que tu vas t'effondrer au moindre mouvement. T'ouvres doucement ton casier, tu ne penses à rien, juste au lit qui t'attend quand tu vas rentrer chez toi et avec des gestes lents, tu prends des affaires pour filer sous la douche.  
>Quand tu sens l'eau chaude couler sur ta peau, tu sens tes yeux se fermer, tellement t'es épuisé. Mais tu résistes et tu te concentres sur les gouttes qui tombent rapidement sur tes épaules, pour glisser doucement le long de tes bras, de ton dos, de tes jambes. Ça commence à devenir brûlant, mais tu ne baisses pas la température. T'en a besoin, parce que tu sens que tes épaules sont moins tendues, alors que t'es là depuis deux minutes seulement. Ton dos courbé se décontracte, tes muscles se relâchent et là, tu te laisses le plaisir de fermer les yeux, et de te laisser porter par le rythme de l'eau qui dévale ton corps. On peut dire que tu somnoles debout, mais ça te procure un bien fou, alors tu t'en fiches que ça soit bizarre et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas toi qui paye l'eau.<br>**T**u te sens bien, à l'aise, dans ton monde, ton univers, ta bulle entre ses murs étroits, sous cette pluie chaude, mais ça commence à faire longtemps et t'as entendu la plupart des autres joueurs sortirent, alors que toi, tu te la coules douce. Donc tu tournes le robinet (non sans un grognement de mécontentement), arrêtant ainsi ta douche.  
><strong>T<strong>u entoures ta serviette autour de ta taille, en la nouant soigneusement sur le côté, puis tu sors, faisant attention à ne pas glisser, ce qui serait assez ridicule. Le carrelage est froid (trop froid), alors tu frissonnes un peu et tu es tenté de retourner d'où tu viens, mais tu continues quand même ton chemin.  
>Tu remarques rapidement qu'il reste plus beaucoup de monde, car il y a un trop grand silence dans la pièce.<br>**E**n faites, il n'y a plus que Kiyoshi et Kagami qui sont là. Mais tu n'y fais pas attention, tu te diriges (avec toujours la même allure, c'est-à-dire celle d'un escargot) une nouvelle fois vers ton casier pour commencer à te changer. Tu n'arrives pas à aller bien vite, te baisser te tire au niveau de la nuque et d'autres mouvements du genre te font mal, alors que pourtant, tu as bien fais tes étirements.  
>La prochaine fois, tu garderas ton énergie pour un match, tu te dis.<br>T'as juste le temps de mettre ton caleçon (ou plutôt ton boxer), et t'es en train d'enfiler avec une lenteur désespérante un pantalon bleu nuit, quand tu sens des mains se poser sur ta taille (ta taille qui est nue). À l'instant, ton cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite dans ta poitrine et un sursaut t'a échappé. Puis tu te retournes (vivement cette fois), pour faire face à un visage que tu connais bien.  
>Deux yeux noisette te fixent durement, ce qui n'est pas normal. Mais ce que tu trouves encore plus étrange, c'est pourquoi il te touche comme ça.<p>

**«** **Kiyoshi-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**T**u demandes d'une voix que tu veux impassible, mais qui cache mal une certaine inquiétude. À ce moment, malgré un doute, tu te trouves paranoïaque, comme à l'instant, où tu pensais que c'était une sorte de fou venu t'égorger, alors que ce n'était que Teppei.  
>Mais il ne répond pas à ta question, au lieu de ça, il te tire vers son torse musclé (son torse qui est nu, lui aussi).<br>**T**oi, tu réagis pas, tu comprends, tu captes pas. Et c'est seulement quand tu sens une pression sur tes lèvres que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe. Mais t'oses pas le repousser (tu ne peux pas le repousser, son étreinte est trop forte). Alors, quand il se sépare de toi et qu'il plonge encore une fois son regard dans le tien, tu le fuis. C'est pas dans ton habitude, tu fais jamais ça, mais t'es trop déboussolé pour réussir à correctement assimiler la situation.  
>Surtout quand tu sens ses grandes mains passer dans ton dos et descendre de plus en bas. Nouveau tressautement.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>'es là, toujours allongé, le regard lasse et dans le vide, à te remémorer ce moment, quand tu sens, t'entends un mouvement près de toi.

**« T'es réveillé ?** Il te demande.  
><strong>- Pas trop.<strong> Tu réponds, parce que t'as aucune envie de te lever.  
><strong>- T'as de la chance, moi aussi. »<strong>Il te dit, en te serrant un peu plus contre lui et en plongeons son visage dans ton cou.

** T**oi, tu te laisses faire, mais quand t'en a marre de rester là, sans bouger, tu tournes la tête pour donner un délicat baiser à celui que t'aime. Puis vous vous fixez, lui, avec ses bras noués autour de ta taille, ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux écarlates et toi, avec tes cheveux bleu ciel et tes yeux de la même couleur, tes mains posées sur ses avant-bras, et ton sourire qui se dessine doucement sur tes lèvres, pour répondre à celui qu'il te lance.

**« ****_Tetsuya._** Il murmure, en détachant chaque syllabe.  
><strong>- <strong>**_Seijuro._**Tu lui dis, en utilisant le même ton.  
>La luminosité dans la chambre grandit au fur et à mesure de vos longs baisers langoureux et quand il s'éloigne de ton visage, tu l'observes avec une mou étonnée.<br>**- Je croyais que t'étais pas trop réveillé, tu dis. »**

**M**ais il te répond d'un simple haussement d'épaule et un rayon illumine son visage, quand il se moque de ta mine boudeuse.  
>Et à ce moment, tu te sens comme l'homme le plus heureux du monde.<br>Puis il se lève, t'arrachant au passage la couette qui vous recouvrait tous les deux. Aucun de vous deux n'a de vêtement et te retrouver comme ça, subitement exposé au froid, ça ne te plaît pas vraiment. Alors, tu fronces les sourcils et d'un mouvement rapide et sec, tu lui arraches ton bien (qui est en faites à lui, vu que t'es dans sa chambre).  
>Il te regarde en haussant les sourcils et comme réponse, tu t'affales, sur ton oreiller, lui tournant le dos.<br>**T**u peux sentir qu'il te lance un sourire et devant ta réaction un peu gamine, il faut l'avouer, il doit bien se marrer, mais tu t'en fiche.  
>Tu l'entends qu'il s'habille, mais tu ne bouges pas pour autant et c'est seulement quand la porte s'ouvre que tu daignes lever la tête pour le regarder sortir.<p>

**« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner,** qu'il te lance. **Tu veux quoi ? **  
><strong>- Café ... » <strong>Tu lui marmonnes en retournant te coucher.

**E**t c'est seulement quand la porte est fermée et que les bruits de ses pas se sont éloignés, que tu prends son oreiller, pour te le coller sur le visage, amplifiant tes narines de son parfum. T'as jamais su c'était lequel, et pour toi, ça sent pas la rose ou la menthe. Ça sent Seijuro. Tu te dis qu'il faudrait que tu lui piques un objet avec son effluve dessus. Comme une drogue. Et tu souris en pensant à comment c'est arrivé.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>a main tremble. Tu essayes de tenir le stylo droit, afin d'écrire, mais sans cesse, il s'échappe. Tu te tiens droit, devant ta table, devant ta chaise, assis dans ton uniforme scolaire propre. En temps normal, tu serais en train de dormir, comme d'ailleurs ton ami Kagami qui est devant toi, mais dès que tes paupières s'affaissent, les images de la veille reviennent. Te poursuivent. Te hantent.  
>Si tu t'es laissé faire, c'est peut-être parce que t'avais pas la force. Ou que t'étais complètement terrorisé. Perdu. Trahi.<br>**T**u ressens encore sur ta peau ses morsures brûlantes, ses griffures endiablées, ses caresses enflammées, ses baisers farouches. Tu entends encore le son de ta voix qui criait. Qui criait ta peur. Ta haine, ta colère. Ta blessure, ton malheur, ta douleur. Ta souffrance, ta trahison.  
>Sur le moment, t'as pas compris. Et tu comprends toujours pas. T'essayes de lui trouver des excuses, mais aucune ne marche. T'as même laissé tomber l'hypothèse de la schizophrénie, parce que, oui, tu lui cherchais un pourquoi qui n'existait pas. Ton ami-... Non cet homme, cet inconnu désormais, il t'avait touché, il avait joué avec ton corps, pris du plaisir à te faire souffrir, à t'entendre gueuler comme un animal qu'on égorge.<br>**T**'as encore dans la tête cette image, quand il t'a laissé là, grelottant, nu, mais surtout détruit, brisé, anéanti et ce regard, ce regard de fauve victorieux, qu'il te lançait comme si t'étais sa proie.  
>Et t'as mal. Putain que t'as mal. T'as envie de gueuler, tellement ça t'arrache. T'as cette boule au creux de ton ventre qui te pèse le poids du monde, t'as la gorge sèche et serrée, les yeux qui te brûlent et t'as cette sensation de vide en toi, au creux de la poitrine, un trou, le néant qui semble infini. Et y a personne qui le remarque.<br>**T**'as juste envie de crever. De disparaître, de succomber, de partir. Tu sais même pas comment t´as fait pour te lever ce matin, alors que t'as pas dormi de la nuit. Et pourtant, t'es là, dans cette classe au mur jaune qui te donne envie de gerber, devant cette feuille et ce stylo que t'as envie de balancer par la fenêtre, toi avec.  
><strong>M<strong>ais tu regardes les autres. Toutes ces personnes autour de toi. Qui eux, ne te voient pas. Pour qui, oui, t'es mort. T'es invisible aux yeux du monde et tu le sais. Et dire que ça te convenait ! Ce que tu pouvais être naïf.  
>Alors si t'es mort pour les autres et si t'es mort pour toi-même ? Y se passe quoi maintenant ?<p>

****«** Tu viens ? **»****

La sonnerie. Tu l'as pas entendue. Tu jettes un regard emplir de fureur à Kagami, qui soudain, recul comme-ci t'avais la peste.

**«****C'est ça, casse-toi, on verra comment tu t'en sors sans moi. ****»**tu penses, avant de te lever et de partir de la classe.

**C**e n'est pas la fin des cours, t'as même pas encore mangé, mais tu t'en fous, tu sors par l'entrée des professeurs d'un pas rapide, mais pas en courant. T'économises tes forces pour la prochaine fois que tu le verras, ce ... Ce monstre, cette merde, ce salopard. Et mentalement, sur le chemin qui mène jusqu'à chez toi, t'insulte cet homme aux cheveux bruns qui t'a brisé. Tu le traites avec toutes les insultes que tu connais et t'en inventes d'autres, juste pour te défouler, mais ça te fait rien, ça apaise pas la rage qui vient de naître en toi.  
><strong>M<strong>ême physiquement, tout chez toi montre que t'es pas dans ton état normal. Tes yeux, pourtant si inexpressif, foudroie tout ce qu'ils voient, tu marches furieusement, rapidement, les épaules tendues. T'as jamais été comme ça. T'es pas toi, ce mec a même réussi à te faire changer. Et ça te fait chier encore plus.  
><strong>C<strong>'est quand t'entre chez toi et que tu claques la porte que t'éclate. Voir tout ce calme, bien rangé, cette harmonie dans ta maison, alors que dans ta tête, c'est le chaos, ça te fait chier (aussi). Alors, t'empoignes les cadres sur la table de l'entrée et tu les jettes par terre. Tandis qu'ils se brisent, tu pars faire la même chose avec ceux de la table basse et tous ceux au mur. Et tu renverses les chaises aussi, tu balances à terre tous les livres de la bibliothèque et quand tu vas dans la cuisine, tu prends le micro-onde et le lances dans la pièce. Tout ça, tout ce bordel que t'as créé, tout le bruit que t'as fait, ça te fait rien. Tu croyais que ça te défoulerait, mais t'as toujours envie de tout défoncer. Alorss tu files dans ta chambre et enfiles le plus rapidement un survêtement, tu prends tes chaussures de sport et tu vas courir dehors, sans même fermer à clé la porte derrière toi.  
>Et tu cours. Tu cours vite et tu cours loin. T'as les poumons en feu, mais tu t'en fiches, tu t'échappes, tu fuis, tu t'enfuis, tu te sauves, tu te tailles de ce merdier. Tu ne sais pas où tu vas. Tu ne sais même pas ce que t'es en train de foutre, mais au moins, ça te calme les nerfs. Tu traverses les rues, les routes, tu croises presque personne, et c'est tant mieux. Tu finis par t'arrêter à un terrain où il y a personne. Au sol, tu peux discerner les lignes d'un terrain de basket, de football et les autres, tu les connais pas. Y a cinq-six arbres qui t'entourent, t'es pas sûr, mais t'as pas la tête à les compter. Ta respiration est saccadée et tu sens ton cœur dans ta poitrine qui tambourine. T'es en nage dans ton survêtement et bizarrement, t'as une impression de déjà-vu.<br>Et dès que tu repenses à hier, un frisson d'effroi te parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Tu t'arrêtes et t'essayes de te calmer.  
><strong>T<strong>'as froid. T'as faim, t'as soif. T'es sale. T'as peur aussi. Mais surtout, t'as mal. Partout, dans tout ton corps, tu ressens la douleur. Alors, tu vas t'effondrer près du grillage. Le dos contre la ferraille, t'as les jambes pliées et écartées, tu poses tes avant-bras dessus, comme un mec. Les yeux fermés à cause du soleil, t'essayes de mettre un point à ta vie. Mais t'y arrives pas. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier ... T'as soudain envie d'éclater la cage de foot qui est à côté, alors tu te concentres sur autre chose.  
>Quand tu regardes tes poignets, tu vois encore une trace rouge du lien qui te retenait. Tu détournes le regard, tu ne veux pas te remémorer la scène, t'as pas besoin de ça.<br>Les minutes passent et tu continues à poireauter là, sans rien faire, sans rien penser. T'es calmé, mais t'as toujours ce creux en toi et tu souffres en silence. Tu te sens misérable. Tu fais pitié, tu te dis.  
>Puis, quand tu baisses la tête, tu vois sur le sol fraîchement goudronné des gouttes qui s'écrasent. Lamentable, voilà que tu te mets à chialer ! Et pourtant, y a les larmes qui continuent de dévaler tes joues et tu te retrouves seul, dans ce terrain, dans cette rue, dans cette ville, ton visage enfouie dans tes mains comme si cela pouvait cacher au monde que t'étais en train de pleurnicher comme un gamin de 10 ans.<p>

**«Tetsuya.»**

**T**u sursautes, mais tu ne tournes pas la tête. Les larmes glissent le long de ton menton et viennent atterrir sur ton t-shirt.  
>Tu le connais, t'étais avec lui au collège et c'était ton capitaine au basket. Tu te rappelle très bien qu'il s'appelle Akashi Seijuro.<br>**E**t il est là, derrière toi, juste séparé par la barrière de fer. Il doit avoir un visage troublé. Faut dire que t'as jamais été comme ça. T'entends qu'il vient, qu'il est en train d'entrer dans l'air de sport. Mais il ne doit pas savoir. Tu le connais et tu sais qu'il ne doit pas apprendre. D'un coup, ton cœur s'accélère, tu es effrayé. Alors, la seule chose que tu arrives à faire, c'est te lever rapidement, et courir vers la deuxième sortie. T'es pas tout à fait remis de ta précédente course, mais t'accélères quand même. T'entends vaguement ton prénom qu'il crie, mais t'y fais pas attention : tu dois le fuir, lui aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>u fixes avec intensité le plafond blanc, sans bouger, encore et toujours dans ce lit. Tu sais pas trop quoi faire. D'un côté, faudrait que tu te lèves, et de l'autre, là, couché dans ses draps, dans son odeur, ça te déplaît pas. T'aime ça, même.  
>C'est seulement quand t'entends la porte qui grince que tu tournes la tête pour la regarder. Mais elle est fermée. C'est étrange, tu te dis, mais maintenant que t'as fais un mouvement, les autres devraient suivre.<br>Et c'est comme ça que tu te retrouves, quelques instants plus tard, tremblant sur tes jambes, debout dans le salon de Seijuro.

**« Salut.** Tu lances ça d'un ton neutre (ton ton habituel).  
><strong>- Salut. <strong>Il te répond sans expression, presque froidement. (c'est pas normal). **»**

Il te tourne le dos et tu fronces les sourcils. Tu ne comprends pas.

**« Ta tasse est prête. **» Il te le dit en faisant un mouvement de tête sur le côté.

**M**ais tu ne regardes pas la boisson. Tu ne détournes pas le regard et tu continues de fixer sa nuque, son dos, ses épaules. Il porte un t-shirt blanc un peu trop grand et un jogging gris clair. Ça lui donne un petit air gamin et t'aime ça.  
>(Toi, t'as seulement un pantalon, t'as pas retrouver ton haut et t'avais pas envie de chercher.)<br>Même si tu ne discernes pas très bien, tu peux voir qu'il est tendu. La façon dont il s'appuie sur ses bras, un peu penché en avant, il réfléchit. Et t'oses pas demander ce qu'il se passe. Y a juste le silence qui répond à ton regard. Et tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, y en a un deuxième qui vous sépare, tu ne peux pas directement le rejoindre et ça te fais chier.  
>Tu peux entendre sa respiration, elle est lourde, comme s'il était énervé. Et t'aime pas ça.<br>Soudain, l'atmosphère devient tendue et ça aussi, t'aime pas. Non, tu détestes. T'as l'impression que c'est de ta faute. Tu sens un déchirement en toi.

**« ****Tu regrettes ce que t'as fait, c'est ça ?****»**

**T**u demandes avec rancœur. Ça se sent dans ta voix. Mais il te répond pas. Tu peux pas rester sans rien faire, alors tu passes derrière le minibar, et tu poses une main solide sur son épaule (il fait ta taille). Il tourne à peine le visage vers toi, comme s'il te fuyait.  
>Nouveau déchirement.<br>Tu sens une rage monter en toi (comme ce jour où t'as éclaté dans ta maison), et tu suis alors ton instinct : tu le frappes.  
><strong>T<strong>u le vois qu'il recule de deux pas et qu'il se retient au comptoir pour ne pas tomber (tu ne sais pas si t'es content ou pas). Tu te souviens plus vraiment où t'a porté ton coup et tu t'en fiche pas mal. Du moment qu'il souffre. Mais il fuit toujours ton regard, et tu ne comprends toujours pas. Tu ne veux pas comprendre.

**«****Mais putain ! Tu te mets à crier. Regarde-moi merde !** **»**

**I**l l'a fait. Il a jeté un furtif regard sur toi. Mais c'est pas suffisent.  
>Tu t'approches de lui et d'un mouvement rapide, tu lui empoignes le t-shirt, pour lui mettre sa tête en face de la tienne. Mais il ne te regarde toujours pas. Et t'en a marre. Alors tu lui craches les premiers mots qui te viennent à l'esprit, les mots qui sortent de ton cœur.<p>

**«****Crevard. Tu joues avec moi, puis te défile, c'est ça ? Ça t'a plus hier, hein, tu savais que le lendemain tu me ferais souffrir, parce que j't'aimais et ça t'a plus. Je sais même pas qu'est-ce-que je fais encore là. »**

**E**t tu le lâches, avant de tourner furieusement les talons. Tu peux l'entendre qu'il tombe par terre, mais tu ne prends pas le temps de le scruter : tu te diriges vers sa chambre, et t'enfiles ton t-shirt (que t'as soudainement retrouvé), et tu prends les affaires que t'avais hier : ton téléphone, ton argent, et d'autre truc du genre, t'y fais pas vraiment attention, tu veux juste te casser d'ici.  
>Et tu détestes ça. Ce sentiment de trahison qui t'empoigne le cœur. Pour la deuxième fois. Sali. Voilà comment tu te sens. Encore plus qu'avant.<br>Sans même le consulter, t'enfiles tes chaussures rapidement et t'ouvres la porte, violemment. Et il est là. Juste en face de toi. Habillé, coiffé, chaussé, alors que toi, tu ressembles à rien. Mais tu t'en fous. Tu le fais dégager, en passant à côté de lui, d'un simple coup d'épaule, et là, à ce moment, t'essaie de rester fier, alors que t'as juste envie de te replier sur toi-même et de chialer.  
>Mais tu ne vas pas plus loin qu'un pas derrière lui. Tu ne peux pas. T'y arrive pas. T'as beau te démener, il te tient par le poignet. Et avant que t'es pu esquisser le moindre geste, il t'embarque dans une course folle. Et t'arrive pas à l'arrêter. Et ça te fais chier. Tu ne comprends pas où il t'emmène, vous descendez un escalier, tu crois que vous allez dans la cave de son immeuble, ou le parking, tu ne sais pas trop. Faut dire que tu ne connais pas l'endroit, mais bizarrement, sentir sa main, ça te fait du bien. T'es pas logique, tu le sais, et tu ne cherches pas à comprendre.<br>Sauf que là, vous descendez, encore et encore, pour finir par sortir dans la cour. Il pleut et un grognement t'échappe.  
><strong>T<strong>u ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi t'es là. Mais t'es trop concentré par la chaleur que ces paumes dégagent, pour te rendre compte où t'allais. Parce que quand t'y pense, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te faisait ça. De te prendre la main pour t'emmener quelque part, et tu sais pas où.  
>Ce qui te réveille, c'est les gouttes qui dansent violemment autour de vous et qui glissent le long de tes cheveux azurs, pour venir s'écraser sur tes vêtements, ou le béton, aux choix. Tu ne sais pas où vous courrez. Mais tu le suis. Comme ça, p't'être parce que t'as pas envie de lâcher sa main. Mais p't'être que si tu la lâche, il s'arrêtera pour te regarder. Parce que t'as envie qu'il pose son regard sur toi. Qu'il te dévore des yeux. Mais il reste concentré sur la route, ignorant que vous avait faillit tomber 2-3 fois. Tu connais vaguement ce chemin. Tu te souviens vaguement l'avoir emprunté par moment, mais c'est flou, tu vois que sa silhouette, là devant toi et qui te donne la force de lancer mes jambes, alors qu'une pointe de côté se forme en toi. T'as envie de lui gueuler de s'arrêter, de t'expliquer et en même temps, de lui chuchoter, comme un secret, de continuer de te tenir la main, parce que oui, t'aime bien la sienne. Douce et chaude. Pas comme la tienne qui doit être rêche et irritée.<br>Et bizarrement, toute haine que tu portais à son égard s'est envolé.  
><strong> « Monte. » <strong>Il te donne un ordre et tu ne comprends pas. Tu le dévisages, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la moto qu'il y a devant toi. Soudain, t'as envie de rire, mais tu sens son regard sur ta nuque, alors tu discutes pas. T'enfiles le casque qu'il te tend et tu montes sur la place arrière. Lui, il enfourne la selle, et il démarre en t'ordonnant de t'accrocher à lui.  
>Et c'est bizarre, parce que y a même pas 10 minutes, tu ressentais de la fureur envers ce mec et maintenant, t'es là, sur la route, tu files dans les 80 km, accroché à son dos, tes bras l'enlaçant.

**«****Comme cette nuit****_._**** »**

**E**t t'es bien. Y a son rythme cardiaque qui va avec le tien et la chaleur de son corps te réchauffe. Vous pourriez aller plus vite, mais tu t'en fiche. Tu ne te pose même pas la question qu'il soit un peu jeune pour posséder un engin pareil. T'es avec lui et rien ne pourra te séparer de lui maintenant. Et dans un sourire, tu recommences à te souvenir de comment t'es là.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>'es toujours pas sorti de ta chambre. Ça commence à faire longtemps, mais tu peux pas te résigner. T'es dans le noir, t'as faim, t'as soif, t'as froid, t'es sale et t'as peur. Mais surtout, t'as mal. Et t'as une impression de déjà-vu.  
>Quand t'es rentré (le soir), t'es parent venaient de rentrer. Et voir leur visage inquiet, ça t'as rien fait. Ils t'ont sûrement gueulé dessus, peut-être pleurer, tu sais pas, tu sais plus, tout ce que t'as fait, c'est partir dans ta piaule et fermer la porte à clé. Et depuis, malgré tous les coups qui l'ont secouée, tu ne l'as pas ouverte.<br>Dans ton coin, replié sur toi-même, t'es là, t'entend ton souffle rauque, tu dois sûrement avoir de la fièvre, tu ne sais pas, et t'as pas envie de savoir. Et t'oses même pas imaginer ton visage. À cette pensée, tu rigoles doucement, même si cela te fais mal. Il doit être terne, sinistre et morne. Tu dois ressembler à un zombie. Et ça te plaît.  
>Quand tu les touches, tu sens que tes yeux sont gonflés. Ils te brûlent, t'as trop pleuré. Mais t'as pas pu t'en empêcher. C'est venu tout seul et faut dire que t'as pas essayé de résister.<br>**« Mais laissez-moi bordel ! »** Tu gueules ça dans le vide, pour personne et pour tout le monde. T'as juste besoin de te renfermer dans ton désespoir. D'façon, c'est tout ce qu'il te reste, maintenant. Mais c'est douloureux. Putain que c'est douloureux, atroce, acide et cruel. T'aurais même pu te couper les veines avec un couteau de boucher, ça t'aurait fait moins mal.  
>Et t'es là, toujours, encore, à jamais, défait, déchiré, torturé.<br>Quand t'y pense, t'as presque pas bougé de toute la journée. Et qui te dit que ça fait une journée que t'es là ? T'as même plus la notion du temps, t'es comme une statue. Tu ne bouges pas, le visage impassible, condamné à attendre que le temps te détruise. Et ça te dérange pas.

**« Ouvre. »**

**T**u sursautes. Encore. T'oses pas bouger, alors tu fais rien. Cette voix, tu la connais, mais tu te souviens pas bien.  
><strong>« Tetsuya, ouvres. »<strong> C'est un homme. Il est plus ferme. Et pourtant, tu ne fais rien.  
><strong>« Ouvres, ou je défonce la porte.<strong>**»**  
>Akashi. Son nom vient comment une évidence en toi.<br>Même tes parents n'ont pas fait ça. Faut dire qu'ils ont essayé de se mettre à ta place et qu'ils t'ont laissé tranquille, croyant que ça allait passer. Mais ils ne savent pas. Personne ne sait. Personne ne doit savoir.  
><strong>E<strong>t là, t'entends un bruit sourd. Alors, il va le faire ? T 'es un peu inquiet, mais la commode que t'as mis devant l'entrée de ta chambre te rassure. Non, il pourra pas. Tu vas crever de soif et de faim ici et personne ne te fera changer d'avis.  
>Nouveau coup.<br>**«****Laisse-moi crever ...** ** »**Tu chuchote, et ta gorge te fait mal.  
>Nouveau coup.<br>Tu lèves la tête. Et ça te fait chier, parce qu'elle est lourde.  
>Nouveau coup.<br>**«****Il va se faire mal ...** **» **Tu penses ça, un peu inquiet.  
>Nouveau coup.<br>**« Ce sera de sa faute.** **»** Tu penses ça, en refaisant tomber ta tête par terre.  
>Nouveau coup.<br>**«****J'm'en bas les couilles que t'ouvre pas, Tetsuya. Je te laisserai pas comme ça. **  
><strong>- Comment est-ce que tu sais comment je suis ?!<strong> **»** Ta voix résonne dans le vide et t'as l'impression que ta gorge se déchire.  
>Silence. Ça t'inquiète un peu, mais t'oublie vite qu'il est là, derrière la porte et tu retournes mourir. T'as même pas bougé, t'as gardé les yeux fermés quand t'as (essayer de) gueuler ça.<br>Nouveau coup.  
><strong>«<strong> **Il est toujours là ...** **» **Tu penses ça en ouvrant les yeux. Et il commence à te faire chier. Mais tu ne te lèves pas. Tu n'as pas la force.  
>Nouveau coup.<br>Tu relèves le torse pour t'asseoir contre le mur. Tu ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu fais ça.  
>Nouveau coup.<br>Tu plies les jambes et t'aides de ton bureau pour te lever difficilement, vacillant. Tu ne sais toujours pas la raison de tes gestes.  
>Nouveau coup.<br>T'avances une jambe et t'as mal. Une grimace apparaît sur ton visage, mais tu continues. Tu te poses plu de question ; tu agis.  
>Nouveau coup.<br>Tu t'appuies sur la commode, prêt à t'effondrer. Trois pas, mais tes membres sont encore ankylosé, ça fait pas mal de temps que tu n'as pas bouger.  
><strong>« Arrêtes ...<strong> **»** Tu chuchotes et t'essayes de pousser la commode, sans succès.  
><strong>«<strong>**Laisse-moi rentrer.** **»**Il te dit ça d'un ton ferme.  
><strong>«<strong>**J'y arrive pas.** **» **Tu réponds mais ta voix se brise. Tes larmes devraient couler, mais t'as plus rien en toi. T'as envie de lui ouvrir, mais tu sais pas pourquoi. T'as beau chercher en toi toutes les forces qu'il te reste, t'es vide, et tu finis par t'écraser sur ta moquette. C'est bon, t'es à l'agonie.  
><strong>«<strong>**Tetsuya. Ensemble.****»**  
>Là, tu sursautes. Encore. C'est la première fois qu'on te dit ça. Et tu souris.<br>De ta main fragile, t'attrape le haut de ta commode. Et tu te relèves. Tu fixes dans la pénombre la seule barrière qui te sépare d'un type qui veut t'aider. Le premier.  
><strong>«<strong>**A 3.** **» **Tu hoches la tête, même si tu sais qu'il ne peut pas le voir. Et quand tu entends le décompte, tu te prépares. Tu te demandes, si en fin de compte, si tu fais tout ça, c'est p't'être parce que t'as pas tellement envie de moisir dans ta chambre.  
><strong>« Maintenant !<strong> **»**

**T**u pousses faiblement, presque lamentablement, ce meuble qui n'aurait jamais dû être là.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>'es abrité du vent, malgré le froid et la pluie qui vous tombe dessus. Tu sais pas où il t'emmène et tu regardes le paysage (qui à cause l'allure défile plus tôt vite). Il a quitté la ville et vous roulez sur une route de campagne, des arbres bordant l'allée. Le goudron a l'air d'avoir été refait il y a pas longtemps, mais la pluie qui tombe le rend glissant, ce qui fait que tu n'oses pas lui adressez la parole, de peur de le déconcentrer.  
>T'es accroché à son torse musclé et tu sais que tu ne tomberas jamais. Tu aimes votre proximité et pour rien au monde tu ne l'aurais lâché. Oui, avec lui, tu nages dans le bien-être.<br>Et même si ça fait vingt minutes que vous roulez, t'es pas soûlez par le voyage. Non, même, tu t'en fiches du voyage.  
>Mais ce décor est brisé quand il vient se garer sur le bas-côté. La pluie a redoublé d'intensité, tu viens de le remarquer.<br>Tu descends de l'engin et enlève ton casque, en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Il enlève sa protection, avant de te fixer, toujours sur sa moto. T'as pas attention à sur quoi rouliez et quand tu la contemple avec plus d'attention, tu peux voir qu'elle a l'air neuve et en bonne état.

**«** **Je voulais pas.****»**

**T**u reportes ton attention sur son visage, et tu peux constater qu'il te regarde toujours. Tu fronce les sourcils, montrant que tu ne comprends pas Et ça te fait chier, t'en a marre de ne pas comprendre.

**«****J'croyais que tu m'en voudrais, pour ce qu'on a fait. Que tu penserais que j'avais joué avec toi. Que j'avais profité de ta faiblesse, pour te charmer ou un truc du genre**_**.**_**»**

**E**t il a dit ça en baissant le regard, gêné. Et ça te plaît.  
>Tu t'approches de lui et il reporte son attention sur toi. T'as toujours ce regard impassible, neutre, ne laissant aucune émotion paraître.<br>Et dans ce baiser que tu lui donnes, y a toute la passion, le deuil, la mélancolie, la désolation et le tourment que tu ressens. T'y ajoute une bonne dose d'amour, d'euphorie et d'hilarité, et tu saupoudres le tout d'un peu de férocité. Oui, on peut le dire, Akashi ne t'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel baiser.  
>Tu te dis qu'on dirai une scène de c'est film à l'eau de rose, que t'as jamais regarder. Sous la pluie, 2 mecs qui s'embrassent (et tu t'en fous que vous soyez homo'), après avoir fuie ... Après avoir fuie quoi ? T'as toujours pas compris pourquoi il t'avait emmené là.<br>Alors, tu décolles tes lèvres des siennes et tu le fixes, haussant un sourcil. Et il soupire, visiblement blasé.

**«****Faut toujours que tu coupes le meilleur, Tetsuya. C'est énervant à la fin.** **»**

** M**ais tu gardes toujours la même expression interrogative, alors il te désigne son véhicule.  
>Et le voyage reprit.<p>

**I**l te berce doucement et t'es endormi dans ses bras. Plus d'une heure qu'il essaye de t'arracher une parole, mais t'as rien dit. Au moins, t'as pu manger et boire, c'est déjà ça ... La lumière pénètre dans ta chambre et sentir la chaleur sur ton visage te réveille. Tu fixes les yeux qui sont au dessus de toi, et tu fronces les sourcils : tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il fait là. Et quand la mémoire te revient, tu le repousses violemment. T'as baissé les bras devant la mort. T'es qu'un lâche, tu te dis. Mais aussi, t'as pas envie qu'il sache. Qu'il sache la vérité, qu'il sache ta réalité.  
>Mais lui, il est pas cet avis, et doucement, tandis que tu lui tournais le dos, celui-ci courbé, en train de réfléchir, il t'enlace, en posant sa tête sur ton omoplate.<p>

**T**oi, t'ose pas bouger. D'un coup, ta respiration c'est accéléré. T'es complètement terrorisé, tu sais pas quoi faire. Le sang bat à pleins rythmes dans tes veines et tes épaules sont crispées.  
>Et si tu avais fait attention, tu aurais senti un mouvement de recul chez Akashi. Il se sent blessé. Repoussé. Et en même temps, se faire enlacer par un mec, il comprend. Mais il voit qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Alors, il se lève et viens se mettre devant toi, en mettant ses mains sur tes épaules. Tu relèves un peu la tête, pour plonger tes yeux dans les siens. Et tu peux pas t'échapper cette fois.<br>**«****Explique-moi.** **»** C'est un ordre. Là aussi, la fuite n'est pas une option.  
>Alors tu bafouilles, tu bégayes, tu trembles, et les larmes te viennent. Non, tu peux pas. T'y arrive, t'as pas la force de le dire. T'as pas la force de sortir ces quatre petits mots.<br>Alors, tu secoues la tête, et tu montres bien que t'es complètement abattu.  
>Secoué par les pleurs qui t'ont échappé, t'as même plus le courage de le regarder en face.<br>**«****Tetsuya, dis-moi merde !** **» **Il commence à s'énerver et tu sais que c'est pas bon. Mais t'as pas le cran de relever la tête. Alors c'est lui qui le fait et quand tu sens ses doigts sous ton menton, tu déglutis.  
>Ses fins sourcils sont froncés et ses pupilles t'observent avec incompréhension.<br>T'essaye de puiser la vaillance qu'il te manque dans ses orbes hétérochromes, et après quelques instants, tu finis par articuler douloureusement.  
><strong>«<strong> **J'ai été ... »**  
>Il t'encourage à poursuivre, mais la fin ne veut pas sortir. deux putains de syllabe, un mots, cinq lettres. Mais t'y arrives pas. Et pourtant, t'as besoin de lui dire. Parce que c'est Akashi, que c'est ce type qui t'as aidé pendant tout le collège, qui t'a tout appris et que c'est le type qui ... Parce que c'est Akashi, simplement.<br>**«****Raquetter ?****»** Il veut t'aider, mais c'est pas ça, il a tout faux, et quand tu penses à la vérité, une grimace se dessine sur ton visage.  
><strong>«<strong>**_ ... violer ... _****»**

**C**'est sorti comme un secret que tu as été obligé à dévoiler (ce qui est le cas). Tu la murmuré d'une voix rauque et elle s'est brisée dans la dernière syllabe. Et juste après, tu pars te réfugier dans ses bras. Tu lui as dit, tu t'es confier. On peut dire que oui, tu étais fier, mais surtout, t'a peur. De sa réaction. De sa réaction et de l'avenir, parce que maintenant qu'il est au courent, il va se passer quelque chose, c'est obligé. Mais t'as pas envie d'y penser. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est qu'il te réconforte, qu'il te dise que ça allait aller, qu'il est là pour toi et qu'il te laissera pas tomber. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne fait rien à part une chose : il te repousse. Sous le coup, t'es surpris, voir choqué. Et puis tu comprends. Tu le dégoûtes. Tu as été souillé, tu croyais quoi ? Que ça allait rien changer ? Mais t'es même pas capable d'être en colère. T'as trop de peine et tu sanglotes bruyamment en le regardant se lever et partir.  
><strong>E<strong>t c'est comme si le monde s'écroulait sur tes épaules. Tu voyais en lui l'audace, l'ardeur et la volonté que tu n'as pas et que grâce à lui, tu aurais acquit. Tu voyais en lui, l'espoir, tout simplement. Et tu as cru naïvement qu'il t'aiderait, un mec comme toi, qui avait même pas eu la force de repousser un autre mec et qui s'était laissé faire ... laisser faire violer. Fallait pas se cacher, maintenant. Tu as été violé, point.  
>Mais quand tu regardes tes mains et que vois s'écraser, encore et encore, tes larmes, tu te dis que t'as plus rien à faire ici. Et que t'aurais dû partir y a bien longtemps.<br>**«****Allez viens, reste pas là.** **»** C'est la mort qui t'appelle. Sa voix est douce comme la soie, alors tu regardes

autour de toi, mais tout ce que tu vois, c'est lui : il est devant toi et il te tend la main. Et son sourire est resplendissant.  
><strong>«<strong>**Akashi-kun ...**  
><strong> - Tu viens chez moi, t'as besoin de sortir. J'te laisserai pas t'enfoncer encore plus, c'est une promesse Tetsuya. »<strong>

_**Tu ne savais pas encore à ce moment, que tu venais de choisir l'amour.**_


	2. Chapter 2

** Bonjouuuuur. Comment allez-vous ? Je reviens pour poster la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. N'hésitez-pas à me dire s'il faut vraiment que je fasse une suite. Ou je mette une sorte de petit prologue, mais lié à cette partie. Je pense que se serait une bonne idée ... Merci de laissez votre avis ! Excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes, aussi. Sur ce, tchous~! **

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a pluie te frappe le dos et tu peux la sentir dégouliner le long de ton t-shirt. T'as même pas eu le temps d'enfiler une veste et tu frissonnes quand le froid mordant s'infiltre sous le tissu et vient épouser ta peau.. Tes yeux sont fermés et ta joue est contre lui et là, tu peux sentir une fois de plus comme son parfum est merveilleux. Tu sens la moto vrombirent doucement sous toi et tu ressens sa vitesse jusque dans tes veines. Tu te dis que vous roulez un peu plus vite que tout à l'heure et t'essaye de regarder le paysage. Mais c'est comme tout à l'heure. Une grande route de campagne, bordée d'arbre, et derrière, des champs. Et la pluie. Ça te fait bizarre, mais tu l'entends même pas, cette pluie, tu la sens, tu la vois, mais elle est silencieuse. Alors tu décides de l'ignorer pour te focaliser sur le mec sur lequel tu t'agrippe comme une bouée de sauvetage. T'as pas peur de tomber, où quoi que ce soit, t'as juste envie de le serrer dans tes bras, parce que t'aime ça. Tu sais pas depuis combien de temps vous roulez, et d'un côté, t'aimerai que jamais ça ne s'arrête. Loin de tout, des problèmes, des pleurs, des autres, juste avec lui, juste dans ses bras, juste cette vitesse, juste toi et lui.  
>Mais cette harmonie, celle qui s'est construite depuis que vous êtes partie, partie de ta chambre ce jour, tu sens qu'elle se brise au fur et à mesure que les mètres soient parcourus, tu sens qu'Akashi est tendu, et tu crois même un instant qu'il a peur.<br>Et toi aussi, tu te mets à douter de ce que tu fais là, mais tu lui fais confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait.  
>Tu te souviens encore quand vous étiez au collège, il était toujours sûr de lui et avait cette assurance que seuls les gagnants avaient. Oui, Seijuro est un gagnant. Alors, tu chasses cette peur qui te paralyse et tu te détends, en profitant, encore une fois, du voyage.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>on appartement n'est pas très grand, mais tu peux constater qu'il est spacieux et grandement décoré, tout en restant dans les tons clairs et crème. Tu ne vois pas la trace d'un adulte, soit ses parents sont partis, soit il en a pas, ce qui serait un peu bizarre, vu qu'il a son propre appartement.  
>T'es arrivé là sur sa moto, après avoir quitté ton foyer, pour venir habiter chez un type que t'avais pas revu depuis des mois. Mais qui connait la vérité. Là, ça change tout.<br>T'as les mains moites et tu te forces pour ne pas trembler, mais c'est plus fort que toi, t'arrives à peine à ne pas pleurer. La tête baissée et le cœur qui cogne dans ta poitrine, t'attend juste qu'il dise quelque chose. Tu te prévois à rien, tu ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va te dire, alors t'attend juste, faisant ton possible pour te retenir de fondre en larmes.  
>« <strong>Tiens.<strong> » T'oses à peine relever le visage et à travers tes mèches, t'entrevois un comptoir, lui derrière et dans sa main qu'il te tend, une tasse blanche. Tu ne sais pas d'où il sort ça, mais tu ne te poses pas de question. Tu t'avances doucement et en tremblant, tu enveloppe la tasse de ta paume.  
>Et d'un coup, tu es secoué d'un frisson. Ça te parcourt le long de la colonne vertébrale et tu peux ressentir tes poils se dresser sur tes avant-bras. Ton cœur palpite fort dans ta poitrine (encore plus), que ça te fait mal et dans ton esprit, plus rien ne fonctionne, ne réagis.<br>Le contact de ses doigts.  
>Ça te fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, mais en même temps, c'est tellement doux que ça te transporte ailleurs. Et tu fixes ces deux yeux qui sont plongé dans les tiens et tu t'y perds, tu t'y noies, tu t'évades de la réalité, tu t'échappes de cette prison, juste en sautant dans ses yeux, comme tu sautes dans un rêve, comme tu sautes d'un immeuble.<br>Et c'est ce fracassement, ce gong qui te fait sortir de ta transe. Tu sursautes, tu recules d'un pas et les larmes glissent en silence sur ta peau porcelaine. Un regard à tes pieds et tu vois la boisson brûlante former une mare, et le récipient qui le contenant en morceaux. Tu paniques et tes pleurs redoublent d'intensité. Tu es perdue, tu sais même plus ce que tu fous là et t'as juste envie de te recroquevillé sur toi-même et tu t'effaces lentement vers la sortie, sans même le regarder. T'es prêt à courir, tu prends ton élan, quand tu sens deux bras t'enlacer par derrière. Tu t'entends, malgré toi, hoqueter de surprise.

« **J'aurai dû te prévenir que c'était aussi chaud. Excuse-moi, Tetsuya.** »

Tu sens une goutte de sueur dégouliner le long de ta nuque, tes jambes tremblent, alors tu prends une grande inspiration, essayant de calmer ta respiration saccadée. Inspire. Expire. Mais t'arrive pas à accumuler et tu sens, avant de sombre, ton corps qui doucement, glisse, tes yeux, lentement, se ferme et ton esprit qui, petit à petit, s'envole.

* * *

><p><strong> L<strong>'air est lourd, l'ambiance sinistre et la scène sombre. Garé à côté d'un arbre, en face d'une grande baraque, tu regardes avec effroi le lieu.  
>La maison n'est pas effrayante en soi, elle est même plutôt chaleureuse, mais tu la sens pas, t'as soudainement envie de repartir en courant et de ne plus jamais revenir. À côté de l'habitation, il y a une sombre forêt qui te fait froid dans le dos.<br>Tu sens qu'Akashi est tendu lui aussi. Mais quand tu le regardes, il semble calme et serein.  
>Mais tu peux le voir, cet invisible frisson. Mais quand il te lance son légendaire sourire, tu te sens immédiatement rassuré et maladroitement, tu lui rends du mieux que tu peux.<br>« **N'ai pas peur, je suis là, il ne peut rien t'arriver.** » Sa voix est assurée. Oui, il a raison. Il ne peut rien t'arriver, ce n'est qu'une maison, après tout !  
>Mais tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es là, pourquoi vous êtes là et ça te déstabilise un peu, il faut le dire.<br>Les bruits de ses pas marchant sur le gravier te fait revenir à la réalité et avec empressement, tu le rattrapes, avant de marcher à une allure plus calme. T'oses pas parler et seul le son de la pluie s'écrasant avec fermeté sur le sol parvient à tes oreilles.  
>Vous montez doucement les marches du perron et par habitudes peut-être, ta main cherche la sienne.<br>Et sa chaleur te réconforte, même si quand la sonnette retentit, tu sens une pression entre tes doigts.

Tu peux entendre des pas.  
>Ton cœur s'accélère.<br>Tu vois la poignée tournée.  
>Ton cœur s'accélère encore.<br>La porte s'ouvre.  
>Ton cœur s'arrête.<p>

** I**l se tient devant vous, dans toute sa hauteur, habillé simplement d'un jean et d'une veste blanche passée par-dessus un t-shirt noir, ses cheveux bruns coiffés à leur habitude et cette expression de stupéfaction mélangée à l'effroi que son visage affichait sans retenu.  
>Et là, t'as juste envie de le détruire. De l'atomiser, oui, de le faire disparaître de cette planète dans les pires souffrances. Mais t'as aussi peur. Un peu.<br>Tu sens la rage montée en toi et t'es prêt à lui sauter au cou pour l'étrangler, lui arracher les yeux et les dents, quand tu sens sa main se détacher de la tienne.  
>Tu peux sentir un fil se briser, le temps s'arrête et tu peux voir dans les moins détails la scène qui se joue sous tes yeux. Tu le vois, lui, ses cheveux flamboyants qui volent avec la vitesse, s'élancer sur Kiyoshi et mettant la main que tu tenais dans sa poche.<br>Tu n'es qu'un spectateur, un spectateur de la vie, depuis toujours et tu ne peux pas agir, tu ne peux pas l'empêcher d'agir.  
>Les ciseaux se plantent dans un bruit sourd dans la poitrine (au niveau du cœur) du roi découronné et tu as à peine le temps de voir le sang gicler à travers la pièce que tu es emporté à l'extérieur.<br>L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur ton visage. L'incompréhension, le désarroi, la confusion, le trouble et la détresse. T'as pas vraiment enregistrer ce qu'il venait de se passer et tu veux pas te rencontrer encore une fois au mur de la réalité. Car du moment qu'elle n'existe plus, cette putain de réalité, tout est possible, et n'existe seul ce que tu veux. Et tu ne veux pas, tu ne veux pas que l'instant précédent en fasse partie, tu veux juste être avec Akashi, c'est tout.  
>« <strong>Cours !<strong> » Il te le crie, encore et encore et tu fais ton possible pour ne pas te laisser distancer.  
>Au loin, tu entends vaguement une alarme, des cris, des aboiements.<br>Mais tu t'aperçois d'un truc. Vous ne courrez pas vers la moto, votre seul possible échappatoire. Non, vous courrez vers la forêt et quand tu t'y engouffre, tu sais que maintenant, y aura plus de retour arrière.  
>Mais de toute façon, il n'y en a jamais eu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> T<strong>'es réveillé depuis à peu près deux minutes, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, tu ne sais pas trop, mais tout t'es revenu en mémoire facilement. Et c'est peut-être pour ce qu'il s'est passé que tu ne veux pas bouger.  
>La honte surement, ou bien l'embarras, faut dire que ce n'est pas commun qu'un mec s'évanouisse comme ça.<br>Après quelques instants à réfléchir, tu te décides enfin à te lever. Au pire, tu mettras ça sur le dos de la fatigue. En même temps, t'as pas dormi (ou presque) depuis deux jours, ça passera facilement.  
>Tu regardes machinalement le réveil et tu remarques que tu dors depuis la veille. Ton évanouissement remonte à 16 h la veille (à peut-près, t'es pas sûr) et il est actuellement 11 h 46. T'as jamais dormi autant et c'est un peu amusé que tu sors dans le couloir. Mais pas totalement, parce que t'as gorge est serrée. Tu ne sais pas vraiment comment ça va se passer maintenant et puis, malgré que t'es eu un sommeil tranquille et reposant, t'as toujours ce mal être qui te bouffe. Même si, bizarrement, tu sens que la souffrance s'est atténuée. Elle n'est pas partie, tu sens qu'elle est toujours là, prête à surgir, plus meurtrière que jamais, mais au moins, t'as plus envie de pleurer et de te rouler en boule.<br>Et c'est les mains moites et les genoux tremblants que tu pénètres dans la salle principale. Mais seul le silence t'accueille.  
>Tu jettes des regards inquiets dans tous les coins, allant jusqu'à aller le chercher dans les autres pièces le cœur battant, et ta gorge se serrant encore plus, mais la triste vérité est là : tu es seul.<br>Aussitôt, tu cours te recroquevillé dans un coin, la tête enfouie entre tes mains. Tu ne veux pas, tu ne peux pas rester seul. Pas seul avec toi. T'as besoin de lui, t'as besoin Akashi, tout de suite, comme tu aurais besoin d'eau dans un désert ou de chaleur en Antarctique. Tu trembles et bientôt, tu es secoué de lourds sanglots, renforçant ce poids dans ta poitrine. Il te faut de l'aide, tu peux ne pas t'en sortir seul, tu peux ne pas être seul et ça te fait chier.  
>Cette souffrance que t'avais réussi à repousser te prend subitement, comme si tu étais sur un lac gelé et que la glace se brisait. Sauf que la glace, c'est toi.<br>Tu sens que tu te brises, que t'es prêt à t'effondrer et t'as peur. Tu ne veux pas être dans le même état qu'hier, tu veux ne pas ressentir cette agonie, tu ne veux pas avoir mal comme t'as pu avoir mal.  
>Mais t'as beau te démener, ça prend de l'ampleur, tu sens cette déchirure en toi se rouvrir sans que tu puisses rien faire. Telle une balle, aussi vite et aussi destructive, la douleur se propage en toi et t'as soudainement envie de vomir, comme si laisser tes larmes coulées ne suffisait pas, ton corps a besoin de faire aussi sortir tes entrailles. Et tu te gêne pas, t'es prêt à tout pour refermer cette cicatrise.<br>Ton torse se contracte mais t'as rien à sortir, t'as à peine mangé la veille.  
>Et t'as beau te forcer, encore et encore, y a juste un peu de sang qui coule dans ta bouche, mais rien de plus.<br>Le sang. Ça te vient comme une évidence. Tu te maudis de pas y avoir penser avant. Le sang. C'est ça la solution. La solution à tous tes mots, tous tes malheurs. Laisser couler tes larmes ne sert à rien, c'est le sang qu'il faut faire tomber.  
>Et tant pis pour ta famille et tes amis et tant pis pour Akashi et son bel appart', il comprendra que t'en avais besoin. Qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres issus. Pas d'autre porte de secours.<br>Même avec toute sa volonté et son amitié, il n'aurait jamais pu effacer tes souvenirs et tes cris, il n'aurait jamais pu retenir tes larmes dans le noir et il aurait jamais pu combler ce gouffre en toi.  
>Doucement, sans te presser, étrangement serein, presque en souriant, tu ouvres le tiroir que tu crois être celui des ustensiles de cuisine. Ta main plonge, non glisse, à l'intérieur pour extirper ce que tu sais comme ton remède. Bien tranchant, bien aiguisé, mentalement, tu remercies Akashi d'avoir autant bien pris soin de ses couteaux. Tu l'observe d'un œil expert, le faisant tourner dans ta main, avant de le reposer, presque en soupirant.<br>Non, tu ne mourras pas comme ça.  
>Tu es confiant, tu vas mourir, mais pas besoin de l'être d'adieu pour expliquer la vérité ton ami aux cheveux rouges la connaît. L'autre bâtard sera jugé pendant que toi, tu es confortablement assis dans les cieux. Oui, cette idée te plaît bien.<br>Tu retournes dans le couloir pour arriver dans sa chambre. Tu ne prends pas le temps de l'observer, tu files vers la commode et d'entrebâiller le petit compartiment, avant de le refermer tout de suite. Une ceinture. Non, trop de trucs te reviennent, mais tu dois garder ton calme.  
>Et soudainement, tu fais un bond de côté, tes yeux écarquillés tournés vers la porte. Tu te mets même à trembler, avant de te ressaisir.<br>Ce n'est que l'interphone.  
>Tu vas rapidement vers l'entrée de l'appartement avant de saisir un détail : le temps. Et si c'était Akashi, en bas ? Non, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de te réveiller.<br>Ce n'est pas Seijuro et tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui c'est. De toute façon, il est parti. Tu ne sais pas où et t'as pas envie de le savoir.  
>Il savait que tu ne saurais pas affronter la solitude, il n'aurait pas dû te laisser.<br>Alors, en ignorant royalement celui qui sonnait désespérément, tu avises la fenêtre. Voilà, c'est parfait. En t'approchant, tu peux constater que tu te trouves au quatrième étage. La mort n'est peut-être pas assurée, mais si tu tombes la tête la première...  
>Simple, rapide, tu as décidé de ta mort.<br>Et c'est le cœur léger que t'orientes vers le vide. Tu vas enfin abandonner cette existence minable !  
>Ta main emprisonne la clenche d'une poigne décidée et tu es prêt à la baisser, afin d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre qui donne sur un petit balcon, quand celle-ci refuse de s'abaisser.<br>Et tu as beau te déchaîner dessus, rien n'y fait. Tu peux sentir une fureur monter en toi, et du mieux que tu peux, tu t'apaises en serrant les poings.  
>Non, si Seijuro est parti, c'est juste parce qu'il te fait confiance. Mais tu t'en fiches, tu t'en bas les couilles comme certains disent élégamment. Tu crèveras aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas une foutu porte qui t'arrêtera.<br>Alors, tu avises une simple fenêtre.  
>« <strong>Il me fait confiance. Il a seulement fermé les portes, il croit que je me découragerais.<strong> » Mais il a tort, alors tu t'élances vers ta sortie. Mais elle aussi est fermée.  
>Et alors que tu allais essayer une autre, tu entends soudainement des pas dans le couloir.<br>« **Merde.** » Ton juron s'échappe de tes lèvres dans un murmure, mais t'as plus le temps. Tu défonces au plus vite avec ton poing le verre qui te sépare du gouffre, avant d'enjamber le cadre de la fenêtre.  
>La porte s'ouvre et tu lui jettes à peine un regard. Juste le temps de voir son regard emplit d'effroi et t'attrape maladroitement les rebords.<br>A ce moment, tu ne ressens rien. Ni la joie de partir, ni la peur de partir, ni la tristesse de partir. Rien du tout, t'es juste poussé par ce vide en toi, ce trou béant, qui te dis de sauter.  
>Tu te penches, penches, penches, attendant que ton autre jambe suit et que tu tombes, tombes, tombes.<br>« **Lâche-moi.** » Tu chuchotes ça, mais le ferme ton de ta voix indique clairement que c'est un ordre. Mais pourtant, il ressert son étreinte.  
>T'es là, au-dessus du vide, t'as pas la jambe, mais le pied sur le rebord et t'as ses bras autour de ta taille.<br>Tu fixes du regard le sol calmement, puis tu te répètes, mais sans bouger pour autant.  
>« <strong>Non.<strong> » Sa réponse sonne clair et il te tire vers lui. Étrangement, tu ne fais rien. Pas la force, pas le temps, ou p't'être pas l'envie. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est que deux secondes plus tard, t'es dans son appart', par terre, la main en sang, tandis qu'il te sert contre lui, son torse contre ton dos. Et bizarrement, t'as une impression de déjà-vu.  
>T'es pas mort. Et t'es dans les bras d'un mec. Trop de ressemblance, tu te mets à te débattre violemment, même à crier pour qu'il te lâche. Qu'il te lâche pour que tu sautes, qu'il te lâche pour que t'arrête de vivre ça, vivre ce que tu vies.<br>Mais il fait rien, il te tient, c'est tout, pas avec force, t'as pas mal, mais assez pour que tu ne partes pas.  
>Les larmes ont recommencé à souiller tes joues et t'as fini par t'avouer vaincu.<br>De toute façon, t'as toujours été un perdant, tu te dis.  
>Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que tu retrouves la liberté de tes mouvements. Mais au lieu de courir pour t'échapper de la vie, la seule chose que t'ai capable de faire, c'est t'effondrer au sol, pour pleurer, encore et encore. A la fin, ça te fait chier de chialer tout le temps, mais tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.<br>A ce moment, tu crois que tu t'es à moitié évanoui, parce que tu ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Ou peut-être que tes pleurs ont fini par te rendre abruti et t'étais même pas capable de te rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe autour de toi.  
>Tout ce que tu sais, c'est que quand t'as repris tes esprits, t'étais allongé dans une baignoire et que l'eau commençait à monter autour de toi.<br>T'as commencé par paniquer à l'idée qu'Akashi est pu te déshabiller, mais tu portes encore tes vêtements. T'ose à peine tourner la tête pour fixer son dos.  
>Il semble fouiller dans une petite armoire de salle de bain, surement la boite pharmacie. Il te faut que l'eau dépasse tes genoux pour comprendre que c'était pour ta main.<br>Tu ne sais pas trop quoi faire, alors tu te plonges dans une sorte de pseudo-mort. Tu fermes les yeux, et tu te laisses aller. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, d'être dans un bain habillé, mais c'est pas désagréable.  
>Les yeux fermés, t'essayes de penser à rien, juste te concentrer sur la sensation de l'eau qui s'infiltre dans tes vêtements pour venir caresser ta peau. T'oublie les actions du type qui est dans la même pièce que toi, t'oublie ce qu'il s'est passé y a trois jours, t'oublie qu'il y a même pas cinq minutes, t'étaient au-dessus du vide et tu vas dans ton monde, ton univers.<br>Comme ce jour, sous la douche. Et après la douche, ce qu'il s'est passé ...  
>Ta bulle éclate soudainement et ta respiration s'accélère.<br>« **Merde.** » Tu peux juste penser ça en essayant de te calmer, mais c'est trop tard, les larmes te montent aux yeux et la panique te gagne.  
>Jusqu'à l'instant où une pression se fait sur ta main. Celle qui n'est pas meurtrie.<br>Tu sens juste une caresse mais qui te donne l'effet d'un électrochoc.  
>Lentement, tu tournes ton visage, pour te confronter au sien. Celui d'Akashi.<br>Ta respiration commence à ralentir et vous restez là, à vous fixer, sa main enveloppant la tienne, pendant que l'eau continuait de couler.  
>Elle est presque arriver à la hauteur de ta taille et c'est le seul prétexte que tu trouves pour détourner le regard.<br>Tu peux sentir quelques rougeurs naissant sur tes joues, mais tu les ignores et de ta main ensanglantée, tu tournes le robinet, t'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.  
>Aussitôt, tu sens l'autre se tendre et son regard se poser sur le sang qui tombe dans l'eau.<br>« **Donne ta main**. » Tu le regardes sans comprendre, alors que son ordre est clair.  
>« <strong>Donne ta main.<strong> » Cette fois-ci, il te désigne un rouleau de bandage. Alors, tu obéis, et patiemment, repoussant la mince douleur, tu l'observes soigné ta blessure.  
>Ses gestes sont précis et doux et un instant, t'oublies tout.<br>Quand il repose ta main sur le bord de la baignoire, tu lèves ton regard afin de croiser le sien, mais celui-ci te fuie. Tu veux l'obliger à te regarder, mais tu sais pas comment faire, alors tu ne peux que le regarder se lever, puis se retourner et commencer à partir.  
>« <strong>Pars-pas.<strong> » Tu demandes ça d'une voix suppliante et tu peux le voir stopper son pas. Tu tends alors ta main (celle en bon état) et d'un geste hésitant, lui empoignes le t-shirt.  
>« <strong>S'il te plait<strong>. »  
>Il tourne la tête vers toi, alors tu monte ton regard, avant de te lever entièrement, dégoulinant de l'eau du bain.<br>Cette fois-ci, sans hésiter, tu lui prends son haut par le col et tu le rapproches un peu de toi (mais pas trop). Tu détournes un peu les yeux, gêné. Tu ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu fais ça, mais t'as pas envie qu'il parte, tu veux juste qu'il reste près de toi.  
>Soudain, lui aussi te prend le col pour te rapprocher de lui et abaisse ton visage au même niveau du sien (tu étais surélevé vu que tu es dans la baignoire).<br>« **Et après ?** » Tu demandes en chuchotant.  
>« <strong>Après ...<strong> » Un doux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne rapproche, rapproche, rapproche ...  
>La scène aurait pu être étrange. Deux types du même sexe qui s'embrasse, l'un complètement trempé et habillé, y a une fenêtre cassée dans le salon et la porte est grande ouverte.<br>Elle aurait pu être comique si une petite fille s'était glissée par cette même porte ouverte et les aurait observés. Mais non, elle était juste belle.  
>Parce que c'était juste deux individus qui s'embrassaient, mêlant fougue passion et amour. Parce que c'était juste deux personnes qui ne pouvaient pas vivre l'une sans l'autre, parce que c'était juste deux personnes qui vivaient l'histoire qu'ils avaient choisie de vivre, sans savoir que cette histoire allait bientôt se finir.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> T<strong>u n'entends pas grand-chose et tu ne vois presque rien non plus. T'as l'impression que tout est flou, t'arrive à discerner quelques formes, quelques couleurs, mais rien de très concret et aussitôt que t'arrive à fixer ton esprit sur un point, ton monde change et plus rien n'est comme avant. Ton monde tourne sur lui-même, tout bascule, puis tout se reconstruit, avant de s'effondrer une nouvelle fois.  
>Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.<br>Tous les bruits autour de toi ne sont que fond, que cascade de son, qui arrive à tes oreilles avant de filer à la vitesse d'une formule 1. Sous tes doigts, ton corps, tu ne sens rien. Enfin, si, il y a quelque chose ; mais c'est juste un appui qui te permet de ne pas tomber. Et tu ne pourras jamais dire ce que c'est.  
>En gros, tu ne captes rien à ce qu'il se passe. T'as juste l'impression d'avoir été shooté et t'as soudainement l'envie de vomir.<br>T'es où ? On est quand ? T'es qui ? Ouai, même cette question te traverse l'esprit. T'arrive même plus à savoir ta personne que tu es. Et ça t'effraie. Parce que si tu ne sais pas qui t'es, est-ce que au moins, t'existe encore ? Mais tu trouves cette situation complètement conne et t'es décidé à retrouver ta mémoire.  
>Alors, t'oublie l'univers qui t'entoure et tu te focalises sur ta propre personne. T'as mal au crane depuis t'as l'heure (même si le t'as l'heure signifie depuis le début et que le début, tu ne pourrais pas le situer dans le temps).<br>Tout s'embrouille dans ta mémoire et te souviens vaguement d'un type aux cheveux bleus. Bleu ciel, oui, c'est ça. Et ses yeux. Couleur du firmament en été. Ouai, c'est toi ce type. Ce type faible et chétif à la carrure frêle.  
>Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. Voilà comment tu t'appelles.<br>« **J'ai l'impression qu'il se réveille, ce n'est pas trop tôt !** » Une voix. Tu ne l'as connais pas, mais entendre une voix te fait parcourir d'un frisson. De joie ou de peur, tu ne sais pas vraiment.  
>« <strong>Appelez le chef, au lieu de rester là à rien faire<strong> ! »  
>Non, ne faut pas que tu te concentres sur les voix.<br>Les lumières aveuglantes derrière toi, les chiens qui vous poursuivaient, les sirènes qui hurlaient et ... Akashi.  
>Aussitôt, tu sens ton cœur s'affole. Et tu rentres dans la réalité comme dans un mur. Et ça fait mal.<br>Tu paniques, t'as peur, t'es fou de haine et t'es fou de chagrin.  
>T'es yeux s'ouvrent soudainement et t'as le rayon d'une lampe qui te crame la pupille. Mais tu t'en fiches, tu plisses à peine les yeux.<br>Oui, tout te reviens. Malheureusement. Tu ne sais pas si c'étai ou trois ans. Mais tu préférerais que ça est jamais existé. T'entend pleins de voix qui s'affolent, il y en a qui doivent t'être destiné, mais tu tournes vaguement la tête pour épouser la pièce du regard, mais sans vraiment la voir. Sombre au coin et clair au centre. Tu es au centre. Elle est de forme carré. Tu vois un miroir au fond.

« **Comme dans les films. »** Tu penses.

** Y** a deux hommes aussi. T'es assis, ils sont debout. Ils te gueulent dessus et tu dis rien. Ils bougent dans tous les sens et tu sens le gout du sang dans ta bouche.  
>Tu les vois sans comprendre. Sans chercher à comprendre. Parce qu'il y a qu'un seul truc qui t'importe. C'est où il est. Seijiro. Tu ne le vois pas et tu t'affoles. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce moment.<br>T'entendais les chiens au loin, tu voyais les éclats bleus et rouges, mais une chose te préoccupait. Lui qui te poussait à courir, lui et sa jambe en sang, lui qui te gueule de continuer à courir. Lui qui tombe. Toi qui t'arrête et qui le porte. Et lui et toi en cavale, dans la forêt, dans la boue, dans l'obscurité. Et ce trou. Ce puits. Ce dérobement inattendu sous ton poids. Et tes os qui se brisent contre les parois et ta peau qui s'arrache et ta voix qui hurle ta douleur.  
>Et tu sens contre ta poitrine, ton cœur qui bat. Et qui te fait mal. Qui se sert, qui se tord, qui se consume. Tout le sang, tout ce pourpre, tu le revois, autour de toi et tu revois encore sa silhouette là-haut, qui te regardait avec désarroi et tristesse, tu vois encore la lueur de ses larmes qu'il a versées quand t'as gueulé « <strong>Casse-Toi ! Casse-toi bordel !<strong> » et son ombre qui s'en va, t'entend les pas qui se rapprochent, mais t'as toujours l'espoir qu'il arrive à fuir. Et ses halos en haut, qui t'éclate le cerveau. Tu les revois encore, qu'ils te regardent mais, lui il est parti, il s'est échapper et s'est tout ce qui compte. Il t'a fait confiance. Il a su que tu t'échapperas. Dommage, t'as pas pu satisfaire ses attentes, mais au moins, lui, il est libre.

**E**t sans t'en rendre compte, tu te mets à sourire bêtement, fixant un point invisible sur le sol. Tu pourrais presque rire, si t'avais encore la mâchoire qui fonctionnait.  
>Certains personne lui en voudront d'être parti, mais pas toi. Il a tenu sa promesse. Y a pas à lui en vouloir. Il est libre, tu ne sais pas où il est, mais tu sais qu'il est dehors, dans une ville, sûrement en train de boire tranquillement un café, dans un bar et tu continues d'afficher ton air d'imbécile heureux, tellement la pensée qu'il est réussi à fuir t'es agréable.<br>« **Oh ! Tu m'entends** ? » Le cri retentit dans tes oreilles en faisant écho et tu crispes tes épaules sous cette petite douleur sonore. Tu relèves le visage, une expression de haine sur le visage en fixant dans les yeux un type de la trentaine. Cheveux court, à la militaire, une barbe naissante et un petit morceau de bois dans la bouche (surement un cure-dent qu'il a mis là pour ce faire un genre). Tu lui réponds pas, juste pour le faire chier et quand tu vois ses sourcils se froncer et ses dents grincer, tu es plutôt satisfait.

** M**ais lorsque que tu rencontres durement le sol, tu l'es un peu moins. Ta joue est brûlante et le son de la claque résonne dans tes oreilles pendant une bonne minute. T'aimerai te relever, mais tu remarques que des menottes attachées à la chaise t'en empêche. Tu pousserais bien un juron, mais c'est à ce moment que la douleur surgit. Ta chute (dans le trou, pas celle à cause de la gifle) ne t'a pas laissé sans séquelles et c'est à peine si t'as été soigné. Tes cotes brisées te font un mal de chiens, tellement que t'en a les larmes aux yeux. Mais tu fermes vivement les paupières pour empêcher les gouttes de couler.  
>Et tu repense à lui. Akashi. Son visage heureux apparaît dans ton esprit et te remplit d'une douce chaleur. Mais malgré cela, t'as pu t'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de douleur. Et ça te met en rogne.<br>Dans ton dos, tes poings se serrent et alors que t'entend des pas se rapprocher, t'ouvre soudainement les yeux, avant de rapidement te racler la gorge et cracher sans ménagement sur les chaussures de l'homme qui t'a frappé.  
>Quand tu penses que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, il est trop tard, il t'a empoigné le t-shirt pour rapprocher ton visage du sien. Tu peux voir son poings se former à côté de sa tête (sa destination doit être la tienne), et la seule chose que t'es encore capable se faire, ses fermer tes yeux, comme ci cela pouvait empêcher la douleur de t'atteindre.<br>Tu sens son coup arriver, la vitesse a créé une petite bourrasque qui t'as soufflé dans les cheveux (cheveux que tu sais sales et poisseux), mais rien n'est jamais venu.  
>Peut-être grâce au « <strong>Stop !<strong> » qui a éclaté dans la pièce. Prudemment, tes paupières se lèvent, une à une et tu as en face de toi le visage de ton agresseur, de profil, qui fixe avec effroi un point à ta droite. Surement celui qui vient de lever la voix.  
>« <strong>Remets-le sur pied.<strong> » Tu tressailles quand tu entends la voix plus calme et ferme, mais tu es de nouveau assis normalement (même si normalement veut dire dans un état pitoyable et enchaîné).  
>T'oses pas tourner ton visage pour faire face à celui qui vient de pénétrer dans la salle, parce que t'as peur de ce que tu risques de voir. En silence, tu pris pour que ça ne soit pas lui, mais tu sais que t'as peu de chance pour que ta pensée soit exaucée.<br>C'est lui et un frisson d'épouvante d'échappe.  
>Il te domine de toute sa hauteur et tu n'oses pas lever ton visage (sale) pour regarder ses yeux noisette, ses cheveux bruns et ce visage que tu détestes plus que tout. Ton teint est livide et tu essayes de déglutir, mais ta gorge est sèche.<br>Tu peux sentir son regard de braise sur toi et pour rien au monde tu as envie de le croiser. Mais il n'est pas du même avis que toi.  
>Et avant que tu aies pu esquisser le moindre geste, Kiyoshi te prend fermement le menton dans sa grande main pour te placer le visage en face du sien.<br>Vous restez là, à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques instants avant que t'arrive à murmurer, juste pour briser le silence :

« **T'es pas mort ?**  
><strong>- On dirait que tu es déçu, Tetsuya.<strong> »  
>Tu ne réponds pas, te contentant de le foudroyer.<br>«**Et tu vas gentiment m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça, Tetsuya. Tu es mien, est-ce clair ? A moi et rien qu'à moi, alors tu vas me répondre. Qui est ce type pour toi ?**»  
>Tu n'aimes pas trop la façon dont il a craché sa question, avec haine et dégout mélangée.<br>« **J'ai besoin de voir un médecin.** »  
>Tu ne veux pas lui répondre et il le sent.<br>« **Tu en verras hein quand tu auras répondu.**  
><strong>- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?<strong> »  
>Tu discerne une grimace sur ses lèvres et sa main renforce sa prise en descendant dans ton cou.<br>« **Répond moi. Qui est ce mec, non ... Cette merde, pour toi** ? »  
>Tu peux le sentir, il est agacé. C'est assez étrange, mais t'as l'impression qu'il est jaloux. Et tu laisses apparaître une mine amusée. Mais ta gorge est resserrée aussitôt, alors tu te décides à réfléchir à ta réponse.<br>« **Il ne comprendra pas.** » T'as tout de suite pensé ça. Non, il ne comprendra pas que t'ai pu aimer Akashi, il pense que tu es à lui, corps et âme. Alors tu réponds simplement, dans un murmure rauque, en te penchant en avant, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

« **_Celui qui m'a sauvé._** »


End file.
